The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem
"The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem" is the sixth episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 3, 2008. Summary Everyone is confused and fascinated when a physics graduate student develops a strong attraction for Sheldon and becomes his assistant/ . Extended Plot A grad student, Ramona Nowitzki, comes up to Sheldon at the cafeteria and is extremely enthused with his theoretical work. She gets herself an invitation to his apartment bringing Sheldon's favorite food. After Ramona leaves from the cafeteria, Leonard asks Sheldon if he knew what just happened. Sheldon replies yes, and that he is getting free take-out food. Later, at the apartment, the gang finds this turn of events fascinating watching from the couch until Ramona says that she thought she and Sheldon were going to be alone. Leonard gets everybody to leave though they beg to stay and watch this strange turn of events. Though it appears to be a date, naive Sheldon just likes the idea of getting free food. Ramona begins to help Sheldon with his work and other odd tasks such as doing his toenails. She keeps pushing Sheldon to concentrate all his spare time on his scientific endeavors telling him that he needs to keep it up if he wants that Nobel Prize. Ramona is even spending the night at his apartment sleeping on the couch keeping him in line. The loss of his freedom and time (Halo, comic books, paintball) upsets Sheldon, but he can’t stop her or her . He goes to see Penny because he realizes that he is in "some sort of " with Ramona and Penny is so good at ending them. Ramona is convinced that Penny is in love with Sheldon and that she has to give him up. Penny agrees to "give him up" and Ramona wants them to be sisters though she still has her eye on Penny. Finally Sheldon gets rid of her once he has made his breakthrough and she asks if she could share credit on the paper calling it the Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem. He finally has the courage to tell her to get out. Penny sees her very upset heading down the stairs, then she calls out to her asking if they were still sisters. Later, another student, Kathy O'Brian, is also enthused by Sheldon's work and visits the cafeteria to meet Sheldon and the gang for the same thing Ramona asked before, only now Kathy orders pizza for him. After Kathy leaves, Leonard asks Sheldon the same thing before about him knowing what just happened. Sheldon replies the same answer last time, only now he says that he's getting a free pizza. After leaving the apartment when they first met Ramona, Penny asks the others what "his deal" is (girls, guys, sock puppets?) and they generate possible scenarios of Sheldon spontaneously reproducing by splitting in two after eating too much Thai food or forming a like a butterfly. She thanks them for the nightmares, though Leonard is the one who has the nightmare of Sheldon eating Thai food and splitting in two. This episode plays off of Sheldon's apparent lack of a libido (Is Ramona flirting? Does Sheldon like it? Is Ramona generally attracted to Sheldon and/or his mind? Is he attracted to her or just like the doting? Later he does admit to growing very fond of Amy Farrah Fowler.). Critics "Another well written and focused episode. It’s not particularly funny and I fear it is a worrying sign of certain things to come. But for now I give all concerned credit for creating something genuinely different to most other contemporary comedies." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes Penny: Holy crap on a cracker! ---- [Sheldon has just accepted a graduate student's request for dinner in his place] Sheldon Cooper: What a nice girl. Howard Wolowitz: Sheldon, do you have any idea what just happened? Sheldon Cooper: Yes, apparently I'm getting a free dinner. ---- Penny: I know this is none of my business, but I just... I have to ask - what's Sheldon's deal? Leonard Hofstadter: What do you mean, "deal"? Penny: You know, like, what's his deal? Is it girls...? Guys...? Sock puppets...? Leonard Hofstadter: Honestly, we've been operating under the assumption that he has no deal. Penny: Come on, everyone has a deal. Howard Wolowitz: Not Sheldon. Over the years, we've formulated many theories about how he might reproduce. I'm an advocate of mitosis. Penny: I'm sorry? Howard Wolowitz: I believe one day Sheldon will eat an enormous amount of Thai food and split into two Sheldons. Leonard Hofstadter: On the other hand, I think Sheldon might be the larval form of his species. Someday he'll spin a cocoon and emerge two months later with moth wings and an exoskeleton. Penny: Okay, well, thanks for the nightmares. ---- (After Ramona quotes Sheldon) Sheldon Cooper: (To Leonard) You heard her. ''How can I argue with myself? ---- '''Penny': Don't go in there. Leonard Hofstadter: Why? What are they doing in there? Penny: I can only explain it in a therapist's office with hand puppets. ---- Sheldon Cooper: How can I ever repay you? Ramona Nowitzki: Would you consider naming it the Cooper-Nowitzki theorem? Sheldon Cooper: Who's Nowitzki? Ramona Nowitzki: I'm Nowitzki. Sheldon Cooper: You want me to share credit? Ramona Nowitzki: Uh-huh. Sheldon Cooper: Get out! Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers the theorem name suggested by Ramona at the end of the episode. *This episode was watched by 9.67 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=223 Trivia *Sheldon doesn't eat at unknown restaurants, for fear they would try to pass off a " " as a fork (three tines, versus four). *Sheldon has a . *Sheldon and Leonard apparently have several clauses in their Roommate Agreement)that they will help each other if one discovers (or causes) a world-ending event similar to those found in movies, including a clause, clause, and clause. *Sheldon has a hammer-toe. *Leslie wears a Domo (どーも) t-shirt. Gallery Cooper-Nowitzki.jpg|Ramona doing Sheldon's toe nails. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h45m12s25.png|Ramona doing Sheldon's toe nails. Coop20.jpg|Leonard's nightmare. Sheldon splits in two. Coop19.jpg|Get out!! Coop18.jpg|Unpacking their dinner. Coop16.jpg|Howard hitting on Ramona. Coop13.jpg|Ramona Nowitzi, hitting on Sheldon. Coop10.jpg|The gang fascinated by this girl that is interested in Sheldon. Coop7.jpg|Talking over breakfast. Cartoon7.jpg|The cast as anima with Ramona. Nowit2.jpg|Adoring Sheldon. Ram9.jpg|You have to help me get rid of Ramona. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated in Sheldon's' date. Ram7.jpg|Working on Sheldon's foot. Ram6.jpg|Ramona jousting with Leslie. Ram5.jpg|Help me, Penny. Ram4.jpg|You know how to end relationships. Ram3.jpg|Penny. Ram2.jpg|Thanking Ramona for all her help. Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny discussing Shelton's preferences. Ram10.jpg|Ramona getting Sheldon's breakfast. Ram1.jpg|Sheldon and Ramona. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0KvL8T2vEY|250px Category:Season 2 Category:Articles With Videos: Music Category:Articles With Videos Category:Halo Category:Leslie Winkle Category:Sheldon has a date.